deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-05-09 - Capishe Interview
Christoffer Andersson was interviewed on May 09, 2013 by Capishe.se. Main topic discussed was how Stoffe became a member of Dead by April and his look on the future. Script : The interview was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. Q: How did you get the offer to take over after Jimmie? Christoffer Andersson: It all began in October last year. Henrik, who plays bass in The Unguided called me and asked if I wanted to audition with one of his friend's band. Then he said the that it was very secret and stuff like that.. : When Stoffe asked which band itwas, it proved to be Dead By April. Christoffer Andersson: The idea from the beginning was that I would stand in on a couple of shows in late October, as a kind of stand-in. But then it was on sucha a short notice, so it went nowhere. But then in January Marcus (bassist of Dead By April) called me and asked if I could come up and meet them for a meeting. And so I did that and met everyone and we sat and talked. It was more or less decided right away, Marcus had had an eye on me before because I had played with his former band, By Night. : Stoffe says that Marcus had been at one of his shows in Allingsås, and even thus had spotted him in advance. Christoffer Andersson: Everything was more or less decided after the meeting that we had up there in Gothenburg with the whole band. : Stoffe says that the only thing that would then be arranged after the meeting was an audition in the studio, to check out that everything worked musically, which of course it turned out to do. Christoffer Andersson: It was pretty quick and easy, no hassle. Everything just sued directly. Q: What made you say yes? Did you considered at any time not to accept? Christoffer Andersson: Nah, actually it was not a difficult choice for me. It's something you've dreamed of doing since you were little, to make a living on music and touring. Then of course there's the dream to come to America and play there, as I said, just to make a living out of music. So really, it was no doubt from my side. It was more what the other bands would say land how they would react and so. But everything has gone well, so there's no problem. Q: Did you leave all the previous bands, or did you continue with them in parallel? Christoffer Andersson: Yes, I left Sonic Syndicate and By Night. But I'm still in What Tomorrow Brings. So we have recorded a video and we're about to record an album. So there will be a video and a single out now before May is over, I hope. Q: Were you ever or are you perhaps still, afraid to be compared with Jimmie? Christoffer Andersson: Yes, of course. It would be strange if people would not compare me or criticize me. Given that Jimmie shad such a big role in Dead By April. But so far, there has of course been unbelievable good response from the fans who have seen gigs with me. : Stoffe says that people sometimes come up after gigs and say: Christoffer Andersson: "I've been very, very skeptical about this before. But you are so incredibly good". Some people have even thought it was better than when Jimmie was in. When a lot of fans says isomething like that, of course it weighs heavily. So it's been fantastic, I've got a great reception both from the band and the fans all and around the world. So it feels great. Q: Have you achieved all your dreams now, or are there several future dreams left? Christoffer Andersson: It's hard to say. My goal as I have said has been to be able to make a living out of music. Then a different goal was to just get to play much in the U.S. and be there. Without revealing too much, it will happen a lot with Dead By April in the U.S. during 2013 and 2014. Other than that, I don't know, as I said; make a living on music and feel good while I do it. Q: Are you doing that right now? Christoffer Andersson: Yes, I think so. Obviously it's strange, because all my life changed course since it became official that I was a member of Dead By April. Q: What's the biggest change? Christoffer Andersson: The biggest change is probably that people recognize me when walking around town. People that you have not heard from in several years starts to get in touch and want to enjoy a coffee and things like that. But I know who my friends are, so that's not a problem. As long as you have your feet on the ground I think it can only go well. Q: Finally, how do you see the future? Christoffer Andersson: The future is surely to get the record with What Tomorrow Brings out, continue to have the band and do a few gigs here and there sometimes. With Dead By April, we all pretty well agrees in the band that we want to take it as far as it goes. And really try to get out over the world and get to conquer the world, so to speak. Otherwise, as I said, I want to feel good both physically and mentally while doing everything and that you can be healthy.